


Miles

by genhwang



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genhwang/pseuds/genhwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With him she doesn’t feel like falling into love, it is more like a walk. Like a slow and long day by the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I write fiction after 3 years or so, please excuse me lol. Unbeta-ed but can't help myself because this crackship is cute af.

**_(tic)_**  
The last time she checked the clock, it was barely five in the afternoon but the sky is already having the last of its sun rays. The forming rain is on the fault as well with the dark clouds and whatnot. She would complain about the shitty weather but November is nearing after all.  
  
More than often, Kang Seulgi dreads at the sight of rain. Just thinking of the drenched soil could give her the chill. She remembers the last time when she had to perform in a pouring rain with her band and she had to dance that simple-looking-but-actually-complicated routines in the most slippery ground ever. She could not be grateful enough with the fact that no rain-related accidents occurred from that performance but still,  _the horrors_.  
  
(Watching that slip-prone performance of  _GFriend_  is just making things worst really.)  
  
Yet this must have been that few rare moments where she didn’t bother. She could faintly hear the thunderous sound outside but it didn’t make her flinch like how it usually does. Her thoughts are… quite occupied with other matters.  
  
For example, how his delicious lip is devouring hers.  
Or how his body weighted on top of her.  
Or how once in a while, he would break the kiss and nuzzles his nose to the back of her head while lightly whispering,  _Seulgi-ah_ , in between his pant.  
  
See? Occupied with more important things.  
  
She closes her eyes to salvage in every moment, burying her face deep in his wide shoulder, letting him lulls her with all kind of lust-driven nonsense. She likes it, she likes that he doesn’t shy away from telling her how she makes him feel and frankly, it’s encouraging,  
  
He claimed that he is an honest person, he tells like how it is.  
So when he murmurs  _I love you, Seulgi-ah_  into her ears, she has hope that his clause of honesty stands during this time too.  
  
 ** _(tic)_**  
“What time will you board?”  
“In half an hour I think.” His voice on the other end of the line sounds fatigued. It’s 6AM and already he has to be get going, catching up the next schedule.  
They were instant messaging the whole morning before he told her there has been a delay in his flight. And so she decided to dial up his number just to let him out of his misery.  
  
It’s not like she doesn’t miss him too.  
The slightest minutes become matter to her now. Even just a bit of him will turn her day to be tons better.  
She, too, still trying to find out how the hell that happened in the first place.  
  
In all honesty, dating him can be a nightmare. He has these set of principalities—how things should and should not be done according to him—and he sticks to them thoroughly, too strictly even. He also makes fuss out of trivial things sometimes. On bad days, it just won’t sit well with her laid-back attitude, so they would argue. And trust her when she said it isn’t pretty because both of them are just as strong headed.  
  
But here is the deal. The instant things went sour, he wouldn’t let it rot away. If things need to be patched, he would walk the miles and do so.  
(Even if it includes showing up midnight in front of her dorm, in which both of their managers highly do not appreciate.)  
  
 _It’s a tough fight, but let’s make it work._  
He doesn’t say it out loud but she can feel it, he loves her raw.   
And with this she realized, it is not always pretty. But it is real.  
  
 _You know you’re in love when you can’t fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams._  Seungwan concludes with the famous quote after Seulgi confided in all her thoughts.  
In most cases, she would cringe after hearing such quote. But again and again, when the subject is him, exceptions are made. Because that cheesy-as-fuck quote suddenly makes sense.  
  
The reason why she didn’t mind staying up for another hour or so just so he could call her after his dance practice end.  
The reason why she couldn’t help to be depressed after hearing he pushes himself too hard into another injury.  
The reason why she would give up anything just to have him in her arms right now.  
  
With him she doesn’t feel like falling into love, it is more like a walk. Like a slow and long day by the ocean.  
  
 ** _(tok)_**  
Out of many things, Im Jaebum prides himself in being a highly determined person. Once he set his mind on something, he ought to get it. If it wasn’t for his strong will to make use of every ounce of his barely-there off days and matched them to hers, they probably wouldn’t happen.  
  
And having her soundly lying next to him like this is probably the best reward of them all.  
  
Well, probably not  _that_  sound.  
  
“Oh, so do you think I’m not determined in meeting you too?” she asks as she turns to her side, face right in front of his and head propped by a hand. Already he is regretting mentioning the topic because he knows too well where this conversation would end: a petty argument.  
  
However today he doesn’t feel like arguing, simply because the rain outside is drizzling gently like a beautiful harmony to his ears and this kind of weather never fails to bring content to his heart. So he just let out a low chuckle while tucking a strand of her hair into the back of her ear.  
  
She stares at him for a few seconds, still in an unamused faze, before finally plopping herself back to the bed. Although this time, she has her back facing him—a sign of protest.   
  
With that stoic expression of hers, one may thought that she is aloof. It is easy to assume so but there is more to her than she could offer on the surface. If anything, he realized, she is more like a sparkler—still and unassuming when nothing is done upon her yet a whole different story after you lit her up.  
  
 _Red, yellow, orange, with a hint of blue even._  Bursting into a beautiful firework with just the right amount of fire. She fascinates him up to the point it is almost hypnotizing.  
  
And here is the truth, there is nothing Jaebum loves more than his little firework. This he can testify as he drapes his arms around her one more time.


End file.
